


The Only Future I Long For

by foxhuhu



Category: Room No. 9 (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu
Summary: # 授权翻译。The Only Future I Long For （我唯一想要的未来）# 我比较喜欢原英文标题，于是就没翻译# RN9 C线结局相关





	The Only Future I Long For

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Only Future I Long For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521021) by [shamebucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket). 



> #警告的部分实在太难翻译惹，我就原样照搬过来好了，大家自己看（）
> 
> The content warnings have spoilers for Ending C and most of Rn9, so if you haven't done that ending, turn back now.  
> \---------------------------------------  
> Canon-typical stuff (referenced child abuse, dubcon, strangulation, etc) are a given. I'm adding eating disorders and suicidal ideation as well as sex as self-harm. Please be careful if you are a survivor of romantic or sexual domestic violence, because this is decidedly an unhealthy relationship. I want you to take care of yourself. Do not feel obligated to read this.
> 
>  
> 
> ## 译者个人感想：我真是很喜欢这篇文。B/C线我曾经试图脑补过但是没有能够产出。读到这么一篇简直太棒啦！感谢作者授权！！  
> ## 另外，翻译能力有限，出入之处请指点，并多多包涵。

 

我因触感醒来，羽般轻盈但并非不可察觉的触感。事实上，我对此敏感至极，因那是来自 _他_ 的触碰。大地的手抚过我的臂，点燃表皮上每根神经；他的指尖灼烧我的肌肤，烙下难以磨灭的印记。可我几乎已经看不见他了，我所能确知的不过是身体被抚摸的触感和血液涌入股间的冲力。他就在我的面前，我能隐约描出他的轮廓，但若要分辨出大地——那个我多年来最亲近的挚友细致的模样，却已是无能为力。昼夜的界限逐渐模糊，每日的不同时段更是交叠混杂在一起。是晨，是午，抑或是夜，我已无从辨别。浓重的雾霭迷了我的眼，看不见一丝光，便也照不出回家的路线。我们在这里究竟有多久了？我曾确切地数到过第十三天，那之后便放弃了，因我终于明白，我们根本不可能离开此地。事到如今又过了实在太长的时间。我提不起力气去痛恨这样一个事实，因此我心中了无恨意。比起无谓的抗争，坦然接受我将与他一同葬身此地的命运显然要来得容易。

 

“诚二，”他喃喃低语。他的双眼微微眯起，便是那张漠然的脸上唯一可见的动静了。那张脸曾是多么的富有表情，现在我却什么也读不出了。即便如此我却仍能洞悉他所想要的东西。他又想干我了。我也想被他干，大概。这是此刻我唯一能够理解的事情——他的肉体压在我身上的触感盘踞我的大脑，而当他进到我身体里的时候，我的知觉有时竟还能清晰敏锐起来。于是我伸手帮他。比起那包裹周身的无尽麻木和冷漠而言，能够感觉一些什么总会是更好的。我亲吻他，舌尖滑进他相当配合的嘴里，再又抬起一条腿勾住他的臀。对我身体的动作他一瞬便有了反应，我对他也是同样。这个实验开始了数天之后我们之间便是这般状况。如今的我们对此早就习以为常。

 

我同他一样，坏掉了。我们之间无甚区别。我也再保护不了他了。

 

明白这些事实已不会再令我痛苦，可他咬在我唇上的牙却依然让我刺痛。我呜咽着，他却进一步拉近彼此的臀部，让炽热的下身紧贴在一起。说实话，我惊诧于他竟还能以这样的频度做爱。我已经开始疲倦了，我自己是这样，或许那应该归咎于我空空如也的胃。我们已经一天多没有进食了。水源尚未被切断，我们至少还有水，可一张湿润的嘴又能派上多大用场？更何况，仅仅是起身下床这件事情已经显得过于浪费精力。我想我大概闻起来很糟糕。我已经好几天没有洗澡了，而我们做爱的频率却基本是每天两回，这样的情形已经持续了……很长一段时间。就连这个我也不在意了——既然我很快就会变得臭不可耐，那又何苦费尽力气去把自己洗干净呢？毫无必要的吧。这世上除我以外会在意此事的别人不过大地而已，而他同我一样的肮脏。所以无所谓了。我并不打算离开他的怀抱，正如他不打算放开我一样。对于粘在皮肤上的污垢，我已然默许。

 

他解开了唇舌的纠缠，把我按倒。我便也放开他。他的双臂比起之前明显的虚弱了，肌肉的力量小了许多，有些地方的皮肤甚至已松弛开来。因此并非我力不敌他。我向来比他强壮，现在也一样。即便是当下这副衰退萎缩的身体，我照样能轻易地伤害他，不费多大力气便能用双手将他击倒在地。然而有时，我却刻意地避免去触碰他，仅仅时考虑着我稍加不慎的力度便可能在他身上留下淤伤。于是我便这么躺着，闭上双眼去全盘接纳被我曾认定的挚友侵犯后庭的体验。我大脑的某处忍不住地思考是否应该让大地受点儿伤——假如他看起来多少有那么一点儿恍若当年，能让我想起那个挂着暗黄淤伤举着袖子饿极了地站在便利店门前、令我不禁出手相助的那个男孩，那样的话他是否能比现在的样子更易于分辨？对于萌生出这般想法的自己，我又生生地感到厌恶。那时的他是什么样子的呢？那时的我又是什么样子的呢？俯在我上方的大地正缓慢地揉搓着我的乳尖，同时将他的器物在我两腿之间摆正。我喘息着渴求空气，我的胃腹因饥渴和兴奋的双重刺激而抽搐地疼，然而这感觉真好，好得远超想象。我的神经可能已经毁坏到无论他对我做什么我都会感觉好的地步了，但我依旧相信他还在尽力地温柔待我。就算他如今不过是曾经那个他的一副空空躯壳，他仍在为我考虑。

 

他不应如此。我并不值得。归根结底，我并没能救得了他。在国中的时候就跟自己发过誓，要两人一起成长为可靠的大人。可就连这样一个简单的任务我也没能完成。

 

他进入的时候，血液在我耳边狂啸起来。根本无须润滑。他数小时前射出的精液还在我身体里，让我的肠道湿润无阻，虽说如此我仍能感受到他的硕大。他稍稍停顿片刻，在我的脸上搜寻任何不适的迹象，接着深吸一口气。他狠狠捏紧我的乳尖并开始抽插，我便禁不住地扭动肢体呻吟起来。这痛苦的快感过于强烈，让我觉得自己濒临溺亡，却不知究竟是要溺死在快乐或是绝望里。或许它们本来就是同一回事吧。我也并不是很懂我自己。

 

我忽然想念起那个对功课烦躁时习惯性用上唇顶着铅笔的大地。想念起那个虽然自己穷得叮当响连一顿像样的午饭也买不起，但每次站在自动售货机前总不忘问我想要什么的大地。想念起那个偶尔在深更半夜发来很蠢的玩笑短信而把我吵醒的大地。泪水刺痛我的双颊，我骗自己说这都是因为实在太舒服的缘故。“再来，”我喊着，我坚挺的肉棒死死抵住我的小腹。舒服并非假话，但我更想念那个曾是挚友的大地，那个不会以无休止的性交作为彼此之间唯一交流的大地，那个能打趣，能大笑，能皱眉，也能扮鬼脸的大地。我睁开眼睛看他。他从容而目的明确地抽送着身体，就我们所处的状况而言这种谨慎和专注着实令人吃惊。我试图相信那个他还在那里。我试图希望着还能再次见到那个大地。但能否相见我无从知晓，更无从判断他是否还真的存在于那里。

 

他回应了我的索求，更加猛烈地顶入。我闭上双目发出高声的哀鸣。他这是在帮我吗？或是仅仅处于自私的欲望擅自使用我的身体？我不知道。我甚至都不知道自己是否还在乎了。只要获得快感就行，就算是被利用也行。我还能鲜明地记起他的脖颈握在我掌心之中的感觉，我也明白从此以后无论在我身上发生什么那全都是我应得的。一切都是我的错。谁都没有错，错全在我。

 

我想我们的点数应该差不多耗尽了。虽然并非近几日的事情，但就我能记起的回忆里，大地曾将所有他那份的食物统统放进冰箱里并坚持让我吃掉。“我反正饿惯了。”他这么告诉我。那是——多长时间？——可能是数月内他对我说过的最长的句子了吧。我用肢体的动作反复地表示拒绝。而当他试图强迫我吃的时候，我便只能动起手来去摩挲他的分身，并以最快的速度催促着让他进到我的身体里来。他完全地懂。他玩命地干我。焦躁，贪欲，和痛苦纠缠成一团，从他的指尖狠狠掐进我的臀部。他后来吃了点儿东西，但我想他大概把多数的食物都扔掉了，因为它们其实已经开始发霉了。有些时候他则彻底什么也不吃，只是呆呆地盯着他的那份食物。我能感觉得到他的饥饿，但他偏是不吃。我也饿极了，但我也不会去吃他的东西。这简直让人发疯。

 

我想我知道他拒绝进食的理由。我尚且还记得当初到此地时他看见那倒地瘦死的男人影像时眼里露出的神色——那是种极度的恐惧。然而如今，他却在对自己做着同样的事情。他这么做或许有两个原因，要么是想给自己真正面临死亡的场合省出些点数，要么是……我想我还是知道哪一个更具可能性。我大脑的一部分试图把大地描绘成个恶人，可他事实上仍在替我着想。他也想要保护我。我真恨这一点。

我不会让你比我先走而赠我自由的，大地。我不会离开。如果你盘算着的确是死亡的话，那么我便会跟你一道去。

 

我啜泣着，拉近他的身体，又箍紧。到头来，他的肉体确然给予我快乐，而我依旧能觉察到他的某一部分仍如普通人那样，是鲜活的。就算仅是极小的一部分而已。我们相互亲吻着，他伸手摩挲我的脸颊，替我抹去眼泪的手掌仿若在对我说着“没关系的，诚二，我在这儿”。但这比起安抚反而更是伤害。我倒是希望此刻孤独一人，自己好好整理乱七八糟的思绪，或者干脆独自到浴室里去将一切终结。我并不明确地知道在浴室里该怎样终结一切，但不论如何总该能够找到办法的。对我而言，为他做这一切是值得的。我恨那个想要杀害他的自己，而如今我这条性命这般苟延残喘着不过是在延缓那一刻的到来而已。我对此一清二楚。他也同样明明白白。我不确定我们究竟还剩下多少点数，我猜最多不过十二点吧。可我却无法伤害他。正如他无法伤害我。这根本是个无解的命题。

 

我最好还是死去吧，我一面这么想着一面感觉到身体内的某处越发地炙热起来。我真希望他能直接杀掉我，或者让我自杀，可他选择的却偏是最令人痛苦的漫长道路。他的手掌死死地按住我的胸膛，他的律动变得狂热起来，他的喘息伴着无数若即若离的湿润的亲吻呼进我的嘴里。他快要射了。而我的阴茎在两人黏糊糊的小腹之间来回摩擦，也同样迫近高潮了。我脑中残存的一切理性此刻都在飞离，我在被他疯一般地艹着，太过强烈的感官刺激让我再也无暇顾及其它。我的脑中一片空白。大地应该也是同样，愉悦从他半睁半闭的眼里满溢。我却又开始怀念起那个每次对我做些什么便会消沉起来的大地。但这种念头仅仅是一闪而过。他已然失控的抽送将这种念头瞬间蒸发得了无痕迹，而我的头颅已是被反复推搡着磕上床头板了。肉体和肉体剧烈地冲撞，他的高潮何时开始我的高潮又何时结束已全然无从分辨，只剩彼此的四肢交错纠缠成一幅怪诞，色情而混乱不堪的画面。我甚至寻不着自己高潮的起始或终结。我的身体被性欲和冲动彻底点燃，就连大地为安抚我而落下的那些抚摸和亲吻都成了再一次让我亢奋的源头。我真的不想再这样了。大地已经软下去了，而我却竟再一次勃起。我已经停不下来了。

 

我好累。真的好累。我的体力完全透支可我的性欲却昂然如故。我只好任由大地把头埋进我的股间用嘴帮我解决；而我脑中默默地假想着某个我既不能感知也无法干预的未来，一个他活着而我死去的未来。这并不难，只需让他用两手勒紧我的脖子，或者让我在浴室里出个意外。那样一切就都结束了，对我和对他，都结束了。他也许能够重新好起来，结婚生子，如他一贯期望的那样。他会成为一名老师，赐予他的孩子们幸福。他能给他们希望。他尝过这般绝望的滋味，他便能给予真切而温暖的臂膀。而我，我是真的并没有什么理想中的未来。他的舌真烫，他湿润的口腔紧紧裹着我，紧得令人发狂，他卖力地吮吸，费尽全力地想给我快感。可我感觉很糟。我感觉糟透了。他根本无需为我做这样的事情，然而他却一定是将此当做自己的义务了。倘若我死去，他就不用再逼自己做这样的事了。或许我们下次做爱的时候，我能试着说服他去干点铤而走险的事情。我一面这么思索着一面体味着再度来临的高潮。我已是无法承受了。在绝顶之前，我大概便已经消匿在无尽的黑暗之中了。

 

我愿这一切就此终结。失神的瞬间，我这样对自己说。我但愿自己很快地死去。那便是我唯一想要的未来了。

 

 


End file.
